


Doohickey

by Sira



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-04
Updated: 2010-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sira/pseuds/Sira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a very, very short ficlet in which Jack finds himself baffled once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doohickey

Shaking his head in bafflement, Jack watched how Daniel left the room. How could it be that Daniel was fluent in more languages than any sane human should be but still was unable to talk in an English he could understand.

He turned and looked at Sam, found her watching him amused.

“Do you have any further questions, Sir?”

“Yeah, how about anyone explains to me what this doohickey is and how it is supposed to work.”

He could see she had a hard time not to smile too brightly, but to her credit she didn’t make any comment.

“The device you just titled ‘doohickey’ is in fact a alien technology which can be used to…”

Listening to her description, he didn’t know if she was actually doing a better or a worse job of describing this… thing to him. What was it about all this technical stuff making her eyes gleam?

“Sir, did you understand a single word of what I just told you?”

“Yes, I did. It’s important, we need it, and you’ll take good care of it.”

Sam Carter was clearly biting her lips, then she gave up the fight.

“You know, in short, this device can help to interpret a person’s brain waves in a way that makes it possible to read a person’s thoughts.”

Oh! Why hadn’t she said so at once?

“Do you understand how this works? Really works?”

She nodded.

“Alright, then try reading my thoughts.”

Jack had learned to believe in a lot of things, but mind reading? No.

Sam crossed the short distance to him. Instead of attaching the doohickey to him somehow, she only ran it over his forehead. He was hard pressed not to shake his head. This was ridiculous. Thinking everything he shouldn’t, including engaging in a hot affair with the very woman so close to him now, he waited for her to finish. When she was finished, she looked at the readings, faced him.

“You know, Sir. I never had any wishes to engage in mud catching, but thank you for thinking I might win.”

So it worked after all. Damn!


End file.
